degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Matlin
Katie Matlin is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi. She is a no-nonsense over-achiever, tough, efficient, and capable in the classroom, on the field, and at the helm of the Degrassi Daily. Katie works hard at managing her emotions -- and sometimes she expects others to do the same. She also suffers from bulimia. Katie is best friends with Marisol Lewis. Her little sister is Maya Matlin, who will also be attending Degrassi in the upcoming year (the second part of Season 11). She is currently in a relationship with Drew Torres, and is portrayed by Chloe Rose. Character History Season 11 Now or Never In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], she greets her best friend, Marisol Lewis and asks how her spring break in Florida was. In Cry Me A River (1), 'Katie is talking to Marisol at the Degrassi Daily booth. Marisol leaves as Clare walks up to Katie asking to join. Katie says that people are selected to be a part of the staff and tells Clare to write a 100 word paper on how to get over a breakup. Later, she is seen rearranging the bulletin board for the paper when Clare walks in with a 5-page paper. Katie says that no one would read it, but Clare says, "You don't know that." Katie gets mad and doesn't appreciate somebody telling her how to do her job and tells Clare that the staff is full. She is then seen at The Dot with Marisol when Clare and Alli walk in. Clare tries to apologize, but Katie leaves for soccer practice. In [[Cry Me A River (2)|'Cry Me A River (2)]], we find out that Clare has been calling and emailing Katie all day, trying to get her forgiveness, desperate for a second chance. Katie is seen in the newspaper room when Clare approaches her about giving her a second chance. Katie says that she doesn't need her on the staff. Clare starts telling Katie about last semester and how she wants to be sidetracked. Katie doesn't buy it and tells Clare to get out of her face. Later on during lunch, Clare and Alli are talking to Sav about how they think she's a bitch. Sav says that she's a great soccer player and fundraiser and that she's on the honour roll and promises Clare that he'll talk to Katie about giving her a second chance. Katie later approaches Clare and says that Sav told her that she needed some grade ten students on staff and tells her that she's got the job. Katie assigns her to cover the play that Eli and Fiona are working on and says that she'll be spending a lot of time with him. But Clare doesn't seem so thrilled with that idea... In Paper Planes (2), Katie is briefly seen with Marisol walking down the hallway and talking about the creep who's been stealing underwear. Katie suggests that it could be a student at Degrassi. In Should've Said No (1), 'Katie is interviewing Jake for a article for the Degrassi Daily on new students. At lunch, Katie walks up to Clare asking if she has experience with Jake Martin, implying that she may have a crush on him. Clare says that he is seeing someone and Katie is confused as she says that he agreed to go to movie night with her. Clare gets up and leaves even though Katie has more questions. In 'Should've Said No (2), 'Katie is seen on her date with Jake on Degrassi Movie Night, flirting with him. In 'U Don't Know (1) Katie is practicing, along with all the other fashion show girls, to walk on the runway. Sadly, Holly J. is unable to continue instructing them, and puts Katie in charge of the show. As the editor of Degrassi Daily Katie is later on being interviewed at Degrassi Radio, by Adam, where she gives detailes about the prom fundraiser fashion show and offers him to sign up for the fashion show as one of the escorts. Adam accepts Katies offer and while she is setting up for the runway Adam approaches Katie and asks if he can join the fashion show as her escort. Adam, who is not used to girls flirting with him asks Katie if she knows he is trans, and to his surprise answers positive. Later on Katie and Adam are waiting, both nervous, for their turn to walk the runway together. After the show ends, The two make plans to hang out the day after. In''' U Don’t Know (2) as planned, Katie and Adam spend the day together having fun at the book signing. The next day, Adam suggests they see a movie Friday night, but Katie rejects his offer, realizing that Adam liked her but she didn't like him in "that way". In 'Mr. Brightside (1), '''Katie is working out in the weight room and starts flirting with Drew. In the hallway, she goes over to Drew and asks again what he was doing, telling him that she's writing an article for the Degrassi Daily about fighting in schools. In science class, she is seen taking notes while Drew, Owen and Julian talk about Drew getting feelings for her and the possibility of using her as a lookout for their fights. Drew goes into the newspaper room after he finds out from Mr. Simpson that they can't fight in the weight room anymore. They get into an argument about him not being able to trust her. Drew storms off, leaving Katie alone in the newspaper room. 'Mr. Brightside (2), 'Katie lets Drew join the Newspaper Club, and then she makes out with him, and he storms and tells her not to follow her, she follows him anyway to the Fight Club, and stops Drew from beating up his foe any further. Then she flips Drew in Tae Kwon Do in the gym. 'Don't Panic (1) 'Katie runs for school president, and starts dating Drew. Marisol runs against her because she still likes Drew. During the debate Marisol calls her a backstabber, Katie then calls Marisol a homewrecker. Katie is in Tae Kwon Do class with Drew talking about what happened, Marisol walks in and tells Drew that Katie is bulimic. Katie denys it, and Drew belives her that Marisol is lying. Drew comforts her, as she almost cries. ' Don't Panic (2) Marisol tells the whole school Katie is bulimic, and now everyone is talking about her. Katie tells Marisol to call of the rumor, but Marisol wont so Katie goes on Mano A Mano, to prove its a lie. Adam and Dave give her a lie dectector test and ask her a bulimia question. Katie answers no, and the app says she's lying. Katie tell's them not to trust app. Katie is now even more upset, now that people thinks she a liar and she wants to drop out the race, but Drew calms her down. Katie then confesses to Drew that she used to have Bulima, and still wants to purge sometimes. Drew is there for her, and tells her not to let Marisol get away with this. Katie is eating a bag a chips, and looks at the back disgusted. She goes into the bathroom to think, and tells to girls to go to the election. The two girls laught at her, and leave. Katie rushes into a stall about to throw up, but instead sits there and cries. Marisol hears her and ask if she was okay. Katie tells her that she is a horrible friend and is dead to her. At the election Marisol withdraws and tell everyone she lied. Katie is announced the winner, and she chooses Marisol as her Vice President. Katie is in class with Drew, and Drew can't belive that she's still friends with Marisol, and tells her he wont be around when she is. Katie tells him that she's her best friend. Take a Bow (1) 'Katie is excited that Drew asked her to prom, but is afraid that he might want to have sex, and she isnt ready for it. Katie tells Drew to get a STI test, hoping that it would keep them waiting. [[Take a Bow (1)|'Take a Bow (2)]] Katie invites Marisol over Drew house to watch a movie with them, so her and Drew would'nt be alone. Drew gets rid of Marisol, and tells Katie that he wanted her to meet his mom. Katie tells Drew about what she thought, and he says its alright. Katie then meets Mrs. Torres. Her and Drew are outside The Dot when she tells him Bianca signed up for 9th grade Orientation, and asks if she could trust her. Dead and Gone (1) 'Katie is in charge of 9th grade orientation, and pairs Drew up with Bianca, so Drew could find out what was going on. Katie is worried about drew when she see's him hitting a punching bag. Drew tells her that Vince is harrasing Bianca. Katie tells him not to try and fix everything by fighting. ' Dead and Gone (2) 'Katie goes to prom with Drew, but is upset when she find out he invited Bianca. Drew talks her into trying to get along with her. Katie and Drew dance, and see Bianca and Adam dancing. Katie realizes she was wrong about Bianca. Vince shows up, and Drew goes to fight him, Katie tells him not to, but Drew wants to finsh this. Drew beats up Vince, and starts to walk back to Katie. Vince gets up and shoots to shots. After the shooting Drew makes sure she is ok, and they both realize it was Adam who got shot. They both comfort him. Katie notices Drew about to go after Vince, and decides to go with him. She watches as Drew calms Bianca down, and Vince gets arrested. She then goes to the hospital with Drew and Bianca. Drew then gives her a hug. Trivia *She is the third girl, after Fiona and Bianca, that both of the Torres brothers have liked. *She is a varsity soccer player. *She is an editor for The Degrassi Daily, the school newspaper, much like the Degrassi Grapevine. *Katie and Marisol have been best friends since kindergarten. * Katie has a younger sister named Maya, who will be attending Degrassi in the second part of Season 11, though she has yet to mention her. * Katie is a green belt in Tae Kwon Do. * Katie, Jane, Manny, and Marco all have nose piercings. * She is a recovering bulimic. * She is class president for her senior year. * Katie is one of six characters that have dealt with an eating disorder or negative body image (she has bulimia). The other five are Terri, Manny, Emma, Toby and Jenna. * She took ballet when she was younger. * Her Twitter * The first guy she ever kissed was during a game truth or dare. * Drew was the second guy she ever kissed. * Katie, Liberty, and Jimmy all share a line "You're dead to me." ** Katie said this to Marisol in 'Don't Panic (2), 'when she told the whole school about Katie's bulimia. ** Liberty said this to Emma in 'King Of Pain, whe she found out Emma was jealous of her and Chris. ** Jimmy said this to Spinner in Eye Of The Tiger, '''when he found out that Spinner got him shot. Relationships *Drew Torres **Start Up:[[Don't Panic (1)| '''Don't Panic (1)]] (1124) Memorable Quotes *(to Marisol): "Hey! I missed you so much! How was Spring Break in Florida?"' '(First Line) *(Adam to Katie): "You know I’m trans, right?" (Katie to Adam): "I guess I was just thinking of you as one of the guys." *(Katie to Clare): "Are you seriously crying right now?" (Clare to Katie): "If you let me on, I will do whatever you say." (Katie to Clare): "Okay, then wipe away those drama queen tears and leave me alone!" *(to Marisol): "Ever heard of not being a slacker?” *(to Clare): "It means I need you out of my face! You already had your chance!" *(to Drew): "What is Drew Torres afraid of?" *Drew kisses* *(to Drew): "I swore to give up tattle taling in kindergarten." *(to Drew): "Aww, look at you guys and your cute little secret boys club." *(to Marisol): "I hate you, you're dead to me." *(to Drew): "There's like a million calories in that thing." *(to Marisol): "Oh, I thought you'd like to know. Drew's a'' great kisser." *"Does this girl look like she's ready to lose her virginity?" *(to Marisol): "You should have seen the look on his face when I told him to get tested. He lit up like a kid with a cookie!" *"You're judging ''me for stepping on people? You are such a hypocrite! Who stole KC from under his baby mama's nose? Not me. You're a shameless homewrecker." Category:Season 11 Category:Athlete Category:Characters Category:Soccer Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Sports Category:Friendships Category:Journalism Category:Siblings Category:School Newspaper Category:Eating Disorders Category:Insecurity Category:Relationship Issues Category:Bulimia Category:Eating Disorders Category:Relationships Category:Body Image Issues Category:Student Council President Category:Seniors Category:Friendship Issues Category:Juniors